re essaie, une soirée qui finit bien
by Nanou62
Summary: désolé, mais cette fois c'est la bonne, donc meme résumé que celle dans dessous!


désolé, petit probleme, pour la dernière fois sur la fic du meme nom.

merci a Chriscarter d'etre toujours là pour moi, et surtout pour corriger mes faute ( et oui, sinon je vous plein, chères amie lectrices ou lecteurs) voili, voilou, je suis en manque de GSR et surtout de SARA, ce qui explique la suite

Aucun Spoilers, et n'approche en rien le thème de la série.

Rien est a moi, tout et à ... vous savez qui

merci de me lire!!!

Une soirée qui finit bien

Cela faisait trois mois que Sara et Nick avaient emménagé ensemble, dans un appart beaucoup plus grand, près du labo. C'était plus pratique, en plus les charges étaient divisées par deux, et ils ne se retrouvaient plus tout seuls.

Sara était de repos ce soir là, mais elle déboula en furie et habillée avec une superbe robe rouge, fendue jusqu'à mi cuisse, et un sac qui contenait un smoking.

S : _Nick Stokes,_ tout le monde sursauta en l'entendant crier son nom.

N : _excuse moi Sara, je suis désolé, mais l'enquête à duré plus longtemps que prévu……_

_S : je ne veux pas le savoir, à la douche, tu n'as plus le temps de rentrer, tu as dix minutes… Je n'y crois pas, tu n'as pas le droit d'être en retard, surtout pas ce soir._ Nick prit son costume et partit se laver dans les douches du labo. Sara s'assit pour l'attendre.

W : _waouh, tu es ravissante ce soir Sara, vous sortez ?_

S : _oui, on mange avec ses parents, c'est rare qu'ils viennent, mais là son père a un séminaire en ville, alors il est venue avec sa femme, et comme ça commence demain, après il n'aura plus le temps de nous voir._

C : _tu_ _vas être présenté à sa famille, _dit-elle en rigolant.

S : _non, c'est déjà fait, mais c'est juste un dîner._

Greg : _un dîner plutôt chic à en juger par ta tenue_. Sara rigola

S : _c'est un cadeau de Nick, elle vous plait ?_

W : _tu veux rire, elle te va à merveille._

Brass entra dans la pièce en compagnie de deux personnes.

B : _Sara ces deux personnes désirent te voir,_ elle se retourna et aperçu les parents de Nick

S : _Bonjour Marcie,_ dit elle en la serrant dans ses bras, puis John l'accueillit dans ses bras aussi, _bonjour John._

J : _bonjour Sara, comment vas-tu ?_

S : _ça va très bien et vous ?_

M : _ça va merci, alors où est Nick_ ?

S : _ah, vous le connaissez toujours en retard, je vous présente l'équipe,_ dit elle en se retournant, _alors John et Marcie je vous présente Catherine et Gil Grissom, les autres, vous les connaissez._

J :_ enchanté de vous connaître, bonjour Greg et Warrick, comment ça va ?_

W : _très bien, Nick est en retard mais ce n'est pas trop ça faute, vous savez les enquêtes…_

John :_ oh que oui, je le sais, _dit il en souriant.

Greg : _vous prenez un café en attendant ?_

M : _ça serait avec plaisirs_, Greg se leva et versa deux cafés, puis tendit sa chaise à la mère de Nick.

John prit une autre chaise.

J : _je parie que c'est Nick qui a choisit ta robe monny_, dit il a Sara.

Sara répondit affirmativement.

M : _il tient de son père, il aime les belles choses_.

S : _c'est lui qui me l'a offerte_, John sourit

J : _et oui, il tient de moi aussi, j'aime offrir de belle robe a ma femme._

S : _vous faites quoi, vous ce soir ?_en se tournant vers ses collègues

W : _moi je reste chez moi, une petite soirée cool avec Tina, elle ne bosse pas aujourd'hui_

C : _moi, je vais faire les magasin avec Lindsey, puis on passe à la pizzeria._

Greg : _soirée poker avec des amis_.

W : _et vous Griss_ ?

Griss :_ je_ _passe la soirée avec ma sœur et son mari au restaurant._

Nick arriva dans la salle

N : _salut maman, salut papa_, fit il en les embrassant, _déjà là ?_

J : _oui, on avait dis 18H et il est 18H30, alors c'est toi qui est en retard, et pas nous qui sommes en avance_.

M : _tu ne te rappelles plus, on devait aller faire une partie au casino._

N : _en ce dépêchant, on peut encore y aller_, ils sortirent tous de la pièce.

C : _vous avez vu comme Sara a l'air détendu avec les parents de Nick ?_

W : _c'est normal, ils s'entendent très bien ensemble, ils se voient souvent chez eux, et puis Nick et Sara sont « presque » ensemble._

C : _qu'entends-tu par « presque », je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient des sentiments autres que ami – ami_

Greg : _oui, c'est ça, il n'y a que ça, mais dès que Nick a une réception dans sa famille, Sara va avec, ils sont inséparables, elle connaît toute la famille Stokes. Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin, Nick apprécie vraiment Sara, mais il n'éprouve que de l'amitié, et c'est pareil pour la miss._

A 20h La famille Stokes et Sara se retrouva a l'entrée du restaurant, quand un homme s'écria :

Homme : _John, Marcie, quelle coïncidence !_

John se retourna et un sourire lui apparu sur les lèvres.

J : _Robert,_ il lui serra la main, et se tourna sur la femme, _comment vas-tu Kathleen._

K : _très bien et toi John, depuis le temps,_ elle se tourna vers Marcie, _bonjour Marcie, tu l'as accompagné aussi pour ce séminaire ?_

M : _oui, mais j'en profite pour voir mon fils._

K : _non, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est toi Nicky, tu as changé,_ elle le prit dans ses bras.

N : _bonjour Kathleen, bonjour Robert,_ dit il en lui serrant la main. Il se retourna sur Sara, _je vous présente une amie, Sara, Sara je te présente Marcie et Robert Maer, des amis de longue date de mes parents_

S : _enchantée, madame, monsieur_. Elle leur serra la main.

En se retournant elle aperçu Gil, elle fut étonnée.

R : _laissez moi vous présenter Gil mon beau frère._

G : _c'est bon Robert, on se connaît déjà, on s'est vu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée_, leur dit il en faisant un sourire au nouveau arrivé.

R : _ça vous dit qu'on mange ensemble, ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu ?_

Tout le monde acquiesça, ils prirent donc une table tous ensemble, Il y avait les deux femmes qui se mirent l'une a coté de l'autre, puis les deux hommes, Gil se mit a coté de son beau frère, Nick vint se mettre a coté de celui-ci, puis Sara a coté de son jeune texan. La soirée se passa très bien, les hommes parlèrent de sport, du boulot, et les femmes de chose de femmes. Sara se mêlant une fois d'une conversation et une fois de l'autre.

Le repas touchait à sa fin quand le portable de Nick sonna, il se leva et sortit du restaurant.

N : _Stokes, j'écoute… __oui Warrick, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?... d'accord, écoute on se retrouve la bas, à tout de suite_

Il revint à table.

N : _je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser, le boulot, il y a eu un nouveau meurtre, et ça ressemble à mon enquête, je dois y aller._ Sara le retint par le bras.

S : _tu veux que je t'accompagne ?_

N : _non ça ira, par contre, tu devras te débrouiller pour rentrer, ça te dérange pas ?_ Nick savait qu'il pouvait laisser Sara avec ses parents, ils s'entendaient très bien, depuis les vacances qu'ils avaient passées ensemble chez lui, dans sa famille.

G : _si vous avez un souci vous appelez Nick, d'accord ?_

N : _ok boss, a demain_, il partit, la soirée continua tranquillement, Griss parlait beaucoup plus a Sara, du faite qu'elle était sa voisine directe et qu'il voyait que depuis le départ de Nick, elle s'ennuyait un peu. Le repas terminé, les quatre amis voulurent rentrer à leur hôtel, la conférence du lendemain commençant de bonne heure.

G : _Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne Sara ?_

S : _Ce serait avec plaisir, mon chauffeur m'a abandonné en milieu de soirée, _dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire

G : C_e n'est pas très sympa de sa part, j'espère qu'il vous a laissé avec quelqu'un de confiance et d'agréable pour vous tenir compagnie, _lui glissa t il à l'oreille, elle souri, au que oui, Gil s'était révélé être un excellent cavalier pour cette soirée, il était totalement différent du Gil Grissom du labo, il était plus détendu, et en plus avec une soirée un peu plus arrosé que d'ordinaire, il était beaucoup moins réservé, et il s'amusait à flirter avec elle, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Il la raccompagna chez elle, après avoir remercié sa famille ainsi que leurs amis. Sara excusa Nick encore une fois auprès de ses parents, et parti.

Le trajet à pied jusque la voiture se fit dans la bonne humeur, remarquant que Gil avait un peu abusé sur le digestive, non pas qu'il était saoul, loin de là, mais s'il devait passer a l'alcootest, il serait positif sans aucun doute, alors Sara prit en charge le trajet jusqu'à chez elle.

La distance était courte, en dix minutes, passées avec des éclats de rire, ils arrivèrent chez Sara. Elle descendit et l'invita à boire un dernier verre, il ne refusa pas.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux assis sur le canapé, avec une tasse de café a la main. C'était beaucoup plus raisonnable, et en plus il devait repartir après.

S : _je ne savais pas que vous aviez une sœur,_ lui dit Sara.

G : _il n'y a pas que vous, je crois qu'au labo, personne ne le sait, Je n'aime pas parler de ma vie en principe,_ dit-il en se redressant sur le canapé.

S : _ah bon, ce n'est pas l'effet que vous m'avez fait ce soir_, lui dit-elle, amusée. Il l'a regarda et sourit.

G : _vous avez encore plein de chose à découvrir,_ lui dit-il en la regardant d'un air malicieux.

S : _le grand docteur Gil Grissom a fait d'autre bêtise que de mettre du sirop pour la toux dans la bouteille de whisky de son père à 50 dollars la bouteille ?_ dit-elle en rigolant

G : _tu aurais vu ça tête, tu ne rigolerais pas_ ! dit il lui aussi en rigolant. Après quelques instant a regarder Sara sourire comme il ne l'avait jamais vu il reprit, _un jour, avec ma sœur, on s'est glissé dans son garage et on lui a vidé des bouteilles d'eau dans le réservoir de sa voiture, c'était une Mercedes, il l'avait payé un prix fou, _Griss rit en ce souvenant de cette aventure_, il nous a puni pendant trois mois._

S : _tu n'avais pas l'air tendre avec ton père,_ lui fit remarquer Sara.

G : _non pas trop, en faite Kathleen_ _et moi lui en voulions d'être parti et de nous avoir laissé seuls avec maman, alors on se vengeait._

Sara posa sa main sur sa joue, Grissom en repensant à ça était devenu triste, mais au contact de Sara il frissonna.

G : _Sara, tu ne devrais pas_, dit il en la repoussant, elle retira sa main en soupirant et se leva.

S : _excuse moi Griss, j'avais oublié, ne pas dépasser la limite, toi tu as le droit de jouer avec moi, mais moi non, _elle était en colère, Grissom se leva a son tour et se mit derrière elle, sans la toucher.

G : _pas ce soir Sara, j'ai passé tellement une bonne soirée en ta compagnie que je crois que je pourrais faire une bêtise, _dit il en levant sa main pour la toucher, mais la rabaissa doucement, n'osant pas.

S : _une bêtise_, dit Sara en colère, _comme ça je suis une bêtise ?_

G : _non Sara, mais tu mérite tellement mieux que moi, _Sara se retourna

S : _je crois que c'est à moi de décider ça Griss_, il soupira.

G : _je ne suis pas un homme assez bien pour toi, crois moi._ Sara le fixa dans les yeux

S : _trouve_ _autre chose que cette excuse bidon si tu ne veux pas de moi_, _Griss_, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux, _tu connais la sortie_, elle partie en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Grissom resta là un moment, posté au milieu du salon, en réfléchissant, puis d'un coup il se dirigea vers la porte qui venait de se fermer, il retrouva Sara sur son lit en train de pleurer, elle leva ses yeux vers lui, puis il approcha, il lui essuya ses larmes avec sa mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le baiser s'approfondit et les caresses de Grissom devenaient plus entreprenantes, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se déshabiller, Sara lui demanda :

S : _promet moi que demain tu ne le regretteras pas._

G : _je te le promets_, lui répondit-il.

Le lendemain matin, Nick entra dans la chambre de Sara avec une tasse de café dans la main.

N : _allez monny debout, tu vas être en retard au…….._ Il se coupa net en apercevant Sara dans les bras de Grissom, il sourit. Sara leva la tête et sourit a Nick, Grissom dormait encore. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Nick dans la cuisine.

N : _je_ _vois que tu as du passer une meilleure nuit que moi_. Le taquina t il

S : _oui, certainement, mais Nick…_

N : …_ne t'inquiète pas je le dirais a personne_.

G _: merci de ta discrétion Nick_, fit Grissom qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine dans la même tenue que pour dormir.

N : _c'est normal, ce n'est pas parce que je vis avec Sara, que je dévoile toute sa vie, mais à l'avenir, si vous pouvez essayer de ne pas vous promenez en caleçon dans la maison, je préférerais, le temps de m'habituer à voir mon patron plus souvent,_ fit il en rigolant, _moi je vais me coucher, bonne journée._

Gil enlaça Sara et l'embrassa.

G : _bonjour princesse._

S : _bonjour beau prince, merci d'être resté._

Le plus dur était passé, Sara savait que tout se passerait bien maintenant, surtout dans ses bras

FIN

Et vive le GSR


End file.
